


Faithfully We Pledge

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Role Reversal, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: When Jim is away for a mission, Spock remembers their past and gives him a warm welcome at his return. (Captain!Spock/First Officer!Kirk AU)





	

Jim had gone from Enterprise for six days, seven hours, eighteen minutes and fifty seconds for a diplomatic mission on Acamar III - “Proper protocol, Captain, one of us has to be on the ship,” Jim said with a wink during the mission briefing- and Spock keenly felt every second of his absence. 

Before he left, Jim had arranged competent people to take care of his duty in his absence, and cleared up his workload. Spock could see his touch in the prompt daily update of department reports, the cup of warm Vulcan tea ready when he was on bridge duty, and his medical officer’s regular check up on him. But it couldn’t substitute Jim’s warm voice putting him in touch with the ship dynamic, his smile when the tea arrived on the yeoman’s tray, their regular chess games with Jim pulling bold and unexpected moves. He could see Jim in his mind, tilting his head with a teasing smile, “I don’t know I’m so missed, Spock” as he would address him in private. 

“Certainly, Jim,” Spock answered in his mind. 

To use an illogical human expression, Jim was a godsend both to Enterprise and Spock. When Spock first materialized on board Enterprise, Jim welcomed him with a smile when trying and failing to pull a Vulcan salute. The first night when Spock had his dinner alone in the canteen, Jim came to his table with a dish of pasta. 

“Mind if I take a seat here, Captain?” Jim asked. 

Surprised, Spock replied, “Affirmative.”

“Thanks,” Jim sat opposite him and put his dish on the table. Then he asked, “How do you find the ship so far?”

“As far as I observe, The ship is in a good condition and the crew is efficient.”

Jim beamed at him with pride, “It’s a good ship with the best crew. If you have any problem or need anything though, please don’t hesitate to ask. Any plans so far?”

“I would prefer planning after more observation and prior discussIon with you and other senior officers.”

“Please feel free to observe or discuss with us, and we are honoured to serve. ” Jim said. Then he switched the topic. “I have read an article about your research on the practical application of P’auti-Ferangi hypothesis in starship navigation. I’m afraid some of the maths go over my head but the article makes it sound pretty promising. Do you mind telling me more?”

Spock was surprised at Jim’s knowledge of his recent research, and when he explained it, Jim was able to follow most of them and asked insightful questions despite a lack of scientific training. After the talk Jim said, “Thanks for explaining this to me. I almost wished I had you as an instructor at Academy. Surely it would save my grade.” He started to tidy up his utensils and asked, “I really like talking with you. Meal together after the next beta shift?”

“I will be amenable,” Spock said, a bit surprised how he enjoyed their conversation. 

Spock was used to wariness and hesitation from human crew, but on Enterprise he found only professionalism and courtesy, with Jim’s open welcome and prompt assistance leading the way. Each department was effective and ran smoothly, and Jim had a magical sense to deal with problems before they even arose. 

Now off duty, Spock went to the canteen and chose Adronn feltara from the food synthesizer. The resultant dish was one of its most successful attempt to duplicate Vulcan food, with the hot favour of spices as a perfect complement to the juicy succulents and fruits, courtesy of Jim’s efforts. 

When their chess matches grew regular, Jim invited him to a dinner and served a hearty marinated salad of cherry tomatoes, cauliflower, and cucumber, with a generous serving of a salad sauce that Jim claimed to be a secret family recipe, followed by a dish of corn au gratin, and they discussed and compared various food they had come across both on their own planets and missions abroad. Jim laughed when Spock expressed his amazement about a big eater contest he joined for a mission - “I seriously doubted a human body is designed to withhold the amount of eggs, butter sticks, raw oysters, cow and beef tongues you described,” he said, while Jim replied with an intense stare, “You just haven’t seen what humans can do with food.” Spock relaxed and described his favourite dish in his childhood.

A week later Spock found a new wide selection of Vulcan food cards for the synthesizer, and when he ate fresh gespar first time in three months, he felt an unfamiliar lightness in his stomach. 

It was unsettling to be cared for. Vulcans were taught to be self-sufficient since their youth, and Spock honed his fiery independence first on Vulcan and then perfected it during his long career in Starfleet. He could not understand why Jim would spend so much of effort to make him feel… content on the ship, while expecting nothing but his friendship in return. Jim was popular among the crew, with his charm, competence and willingness to pitch in when needed, and yet he decided to befriend a reserved Vulcan captain. He wondered why Jim found him worthy of his care, and how he could repay Jim’s kindness. Jim infiltrated behind his shield, his smile and care weakened Spock enough that he looked forward to the next moment they would meet every time they parted.

One night he asked Jim why in Jim’s quarter - their usual place as it was easier for Spock to keep warm than the reverse.

Jim leant back into his chair with a laugh, “Do I need a reason to treat my friend well?” 

Spock couldn’t quite decipher Jim’s stare, but the admission of their friendship warmed Spock. He tried to figure a proper reply, and settled with, “You honour me with your friendship, and I pledge to treasure and be worthy of this.”

“Now you’re making me emotional,” Jim smiled brightly and Spock endeavoured to see more of them. “Rematch?”

They strengthened their bond during the many challenges and missions they faced together. Jim forgave him when Spock stranded him on the space station so that he could take Captain Pike to Talos IV - whatever the outcome would be, Jim must be protected and left clear of this, Spock was ready to kill Horta when he heard from Jim that it was right in front of him, and Jim took over Enterprise to bring him to Vulcan. 

Jim’s love, care, despair rushed into Spock when he became dead still under him. When the fire was broken, Spock was ready to give up all of himself, as a penance to murder the better half of his soul, that he should have known long ago. 

With mercy and the doctor’s machination, Jim miraculously survived, bright and smiling and still welcoming, and Spock did not know what he would do if the doctor and the nurse were absent.

“Let’s mind the store, Captain,” Jim smiled, and they walked into the corridor, side by side, like the many time they did before, but Spock knew that nothing would be the same again.

“T’Pau has approved my detour to Vulcan, so now that I won’t be busted to an ensign forever, we need to celebrate,” Jim said. They had dinner in Jim’s quarter, roasted root vegetables for Spock, and curried chickens with potatoes for Jim, their usual comfortable silence infiltrated with unspoken tension. 

“So are you alright now? You won the challenge and I assume T’Pring will be your wife, so…” Jim asked, his voice full of concern and something else.

“I released her when I was brought out of Plak-Tow.” Spock said, “I would have nothing to do with her after that.”

“But in your… time you would need to mate, so…”

“Your death at my hand was enough to break me out of that,” Spock replied, “While I have no adequate words for your dedication, I ask that please do not throw your life for me again, because…” Spock had to stop for a moment to compose himself. “My life would be nothing if it had to be maintained at the cost of your life.”

“Spock…” Jim held his hand in his own, and his mind radiated as loud as his words. “It’s an honour to serve you as my captain, my friend…” _My love, my better half,_ Jim’s thought added. 

Something was about to burst inside Spock. “I understand now,” Spock said, “But allow me to treasure you, like you did myself.

Confusion on Jim’s face changed into dismay when he noticed their interwoven hands, and then acceptance and calm. “I treasure thee, too.”

In some way their relationship remained the same after their confession - Jim was still the most competent and loyal First Officer in the Fleet, their friendship still comfortable and relaxing, with their regular chess match, meals together and strolls to the observation deck, - but in some ways it changed. 

Jim was more carefree with touch: a gentle nudge on his shoulder, a comforting press on his arm, and fingers touching, and his consummate care could move a mountain. He quietly arranged the department heads to go to him first with minor affairs so that Spock would have more time for meditation, guaranteed that the science labs would have the equipments and supplies that could rival a major scientific base, and presented Spock gifts that Spock didn’t even knew he needed, such as the sinfully soft Vulcan robe now he put on when he got ready for rest. 

Everything he did was with as little fanfare as possible, but Spock noticed and tried to show his appreciation as well as possible. Despite Vulcan gestures being much more subtler than human one, Jim seemed to get him, and didn’t press for more than Spock could comfortably give.

****

_If love is water, you are an oasis to my desert / if love is light, you dazzle my night sky / if love is sand, you fall softly and blanket me,_ a poem by an unknown poet came to Spock when he thought about Jim. 

The door was opened, and Spock turned to see Jim at his quarter, tired but happy. He hugged Jim and pressed his head to Jim’s neck smelling him, let Jim’s clean smell convince him of his presence. When they parted Spock said, “Welcome back. Take a shower, and I would prepare a meal for us.”

“I miss you too,” Jim said, kissing Spock while holding Spock’s hands, and then got ready for his shower. Spock ordered Jim’s comfort dish and his usual for them. After their dinner and quiet conversation, Jim had his arms around Spock and sighed, “I couldn’t wait to see you.”

“Me too,” Spock said. Jim’s smile was as irresistible as usual, so he pressed his lips to him, not separating when he led Jim to their bed. 

They continued and deepened their kiss until the need for air became too great, and Jim kissed down his neck, caressing Spock’s hands, trailing along his arms, his chest and then down under, with a touch so gentle that it destroyed Spock. He gave featherlight kiss to Spock’s nipples, teasing them, nipping them lightly and then soothing them with their tongue, his hand now coaxing his thighs. Spock’s hands familiarized themselves again with Jim’s body, and let JIm’s skin absorb his moan and sigh. 

“Do you know how I want this when down there? I’m almost scared to call you, because I know it’s way not enough and will only get me long for more, “ Jim said when his mouth was just free from another kiss. “How I want to see you, to know that you’re well and cared for…” Another kiss came as benediction. 

“”I do not understand how you can care for me so much, but I hope you will find me worthy of this as long as we breathe, and you will find my love equally… rewarding.”

“Are you kidding?” Jim asked, his hands now proficiently caressing Spock’s hardness and massaging his balls, just the way Spock liked. “You’re so happy with whatever I do for you. You made me feel so useful, so loved, so fulfilled.” He kissed Spock again for an emphasis

 _You are a treasure of my life._ Spock sent through their link when his mouth was busy reciprocating. 

Jim’s wave of love and affection flowed through their link, and Spock could feel JIm’s clever wet fingers drawing circle around his ass. 

_Ready?_ Jim asked

_As always for you._

Jim’s fingers nudged his hole, and gently he inserted one, coaxing Spock to relax, touching his flamed skin and preparing him. Spock felt that his nerves lightened up and pressed back for more. It was way too late when Jim added another, and Spock tried to get him as deep as possible inside, loving the vulgar kiss to the part that only Jim had access to. Three fingers now, and they squeezed and scissored and pressed against the most sensitive bundle of nerve inside, causing Spock now moaned and whimpered in earnest and pressing back fiercely, the flame building higher and higher. 

“You like that, right? I like how you welcome me inside, how you just suck me in and will never let me go, how tight and hot and perfect you are, and you are so sensitive. You can just come from this, right? You will love to do it right?” Jim said, his touch relentless.

“Yes, yes…” Spock shook out of the building tension, his cock now hard and dripping, held but not quite touched by Jim’s hand. 

“Your cock is so lovely though, and I bet it has been lonely this week and wanted company. Why don’t I get it better by having it in my mouth, all wet and hot and relaxed? I can sat all day just holding it like that, and I’ll be such a good boy that you can go on your job as usual, with you inside me. Do you like it?”

Jim’s words and touch finally drover Spock over the edge, and he came all over Jim’s hand. After his orgasm Jim gently caressed his cock to a weak completion, while his other hand withdrew slowly from him, his arm around him, whispering sweet nonsense to Spock’s ears. 

Jim cleaned them up afterward, ignoring his own erection. Spock remedied this with his mouth and enjoyed Jim’s incoherent praise and scream. They snuggled against each other. Before Spock slept he wondered whether he should hold Jim to his obscene promise, and held him tighter in his embrace. 


End file.
